Sorrow In My Heart
by PrincessLeFay
Summary: A tale of love, remorse, sorrow, and death. Mary is a recently married 21 year old girl, coming to terms with the turbulence of her past. Her marriage is shaken by the birth of what appear to be two angelic twins. Will Mary's sorrow ever be lifted?
1. Chapter 1, A New Dawning

Introduction.

Hey guys this is my sims fiction, Sorrow in my Heart. Based upon a story I wrote five years ago, although set five years later it carries on from the previous events, with many reoccurring characters. This is a cross over fic, but mostly these are original sims characters which I own all the copyrights too, so don't steal. Enjoy! ~ ^_^

Sorrow in my Heart

Chapter One, A New Dawning

My God, I couldn't believe it, it had been a whole five years since I had finally defeated Emu Girll and her followers. I had finally settled down with my first love Evan, and was finally coming to terms with the turbulence of my former life. I looked down at our crimson sheets to see his gentle sleep, pale skin and dark black hair shone slightly in the rising sun light, he looked so beautiful, my husband.

My belly was swollen slightly carrying precious life, my baby, Evan's baby. I rubbed it happily, thinking back at the many child I had lost before, how all were killed or lost. I started to cry slightly, I had been so cruel, so callous, but this was a new leaf, nothing bad was going to happen to this miracle, I just knew it. I wiped my tears away from my crystal blue eyes, and smiled slightly at this comforting thought. My luscious shiny black hair was mussed in fashionable style as I looked in the accompanying mirror. I was ready for this, perhaps finally, this sorrow in my heart would be lifted forever.

My name is Mary Sue, and this is my story.

Hearing the sound of my lover's gentle respirations, my gaze was once again drawn to the rugged masculine form laid next to mine. Oh, my darling, he was radiant, manflesh glistening in the dawn's early light like limpid dewdrops clinging to the gossamer petals of a solitary black rose in the misty early hours of the day.

Reaching out, I rested a single crimson-manicured porcelain hand on the slowly undulating flesh of his back, my love shifting slightly in response to my ministrations. His flesh, warm... like my heart had never been in my former life. And upon this thought, tears freshly welled in my eyes, trailing down my cheeks in a salty caress. "Dark Angel...", I whispered, barely audible even to myself.

At this, he awoke, turning to face me with a yawn and a catlike stretch, his forest green orbs, sparkling even in the low light of the dawn, soon meeting my icy blue ones in a brilliant dance of emerald and sapphire. "Has something troubled you, my darling?", he sleepily inquired. "A bad dream, perhaps?". "Oh, no, nothing of that sort," I replied. "Just thinking, is all... about the past."

Swiping my tears away with a determined yet soft gesture of my hand, I laid myself next to my bare-chested seraph, careful not to press the precious proof of our love too hard against his muscular body. Caressing his immaculate face, I gave a sorrowful sigh that gently reverberated in the luxuriantly decorated bedroom. "Will the sins of the past ever be set to rest?" I moaned, taking in the musky scent of my lover with a shiver.

His sparsely haired chest moved up and down, his ripe, pouty lips formed a vague smile. "Let bygones be bygones," he murmured. "What's done is done. One's it's over, it's over."  
I gave another sigh, more forceful this time. Oh, how knowledgeable he was, that man of mine, what a great teacher he would make for our child. Smiling blissfully, I remembered what a great teacher I had been, teaching words like 're-incinerated' and 'cliff hanger' to those that weren't as blessed with a prodigious talent as I was. Another wave of tears flooded from my sapphire blue eyes, saturating the sheets with the salty liquid.

Evan looked up at me, his piercing emerald eyes penetrated my soul, I felt a rush of electricity course through my body, it drove me crazy how just his gaze could do this to me every single time. I found it hard just to do simple household tasks such as cleaning and cooking when Evan was in my presence, watching, brooding, silently.

'Mary, you must not dwell on the past, it won't do our baby any good, you can be so foolish sometimes.' He said with a chuckle.

I smiled feeling silly, 'You are right Evan, thank you for correcting me. I just worry so about the babe.'

'Everything is going to be fine, I promise. Now how about you get started on breakfast?' He asked with a devilish grin.

'Ok!' I said happily, making sure my man was well looked after filled me with so much happiness and validation, to think of having a baby too to serve made me brim full of joyousness tears. I pushed them back and went into our designer kitchen.

I had inherited my parents mansion after they had both killed themselves in a suicide pact, apparently they had been so disheartened and depressed ever since I had ran away from home as a teen. Yet as I thought back to how they had so selfishly treated all my life, always prying into my privacy and 'wanting what's best for me', I found this hard to believe. I was grateful however they at lest got over their selfish ways in the end.

Light-heartedly, I started preparing the batter for the pancakes Evan was so very fond of and warbled away to a few Simlish classics. A little bird came in from the open kitchen window and sat down on my shoulder, a sweet tiny deer entered the room through the kitchen door, giving me a bug-eyed look. More birds fluttered in when I got out the pan from the overhead cupboard, putting it on the stove, and another beastly forest dweller joined me when I poured the batter into the pan. All together, we filled the kitchen with a concert of harmony and peace that was only surpassed by the overwhealming smell of the delicious breakfast meal.

Evan came running into the kitchen, his face was distorted with surprise. "What is happening here?" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"What do you think is happening?" I replied, giving him my most seductive smile. "My skin is as white as snow, my hair is as black as night, and my lips are as red as blood. And one day I will have a daughter that is the spitting image of me."  
"I want to have a son," Evan grumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table with a snorting sound.

As I started to serve Evan his breakfast (He always is served first, just a silly rule we have that makes me adore him even more so) I felt a pang of pain in my stomach, the woodland animals looked at me with alarming concern.

''Ohhh... Evan I don't feel too good! I think I'm having a miscarriage!'

'What is it now?' He replied, looking up from the his daily Garfield strip on the newspaper, with an exacerbated sigh.

'The baby, I can sense it dying!' I screamed, crying, clutching my precious bump, trying to keep hold onto the baby and stopping it come out. My whole world was crashing down before my eyes, I could barely hear Evan's gentle words of comfort.

'Here we go again...' said Evan rolling his eyes. Come on, I'll drive you to the doctors in my Porch'

I blacked out and awoke in the doctor's office.

'Mary Sue, you are awake, thank God.'

'Doctor! Is my baby ok?' I screamed, resuming my crying.

'In a sense yes' He said, looking out the window, back faced to me. I looked down to see my precious lady bump was still there, I massaged it thanking God. My days of Satan worship were over.

'There are some... complications though.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?!' I screamed angrily, feeling scared and confused. Where was my husband, I needed him, it was like I didn't exist.

'I did some tests and... Evan is incontinent, he can't possibly be the father of your baby'

'Oh my god... But doctor, I haven't slept with any other man, I swear! I'm no slag' I replied crying, images of myself being raped crossed my mind, was it possible I had been date raped? Every time me and Evan went out it seemed like there was always one trying to slip something in my Vk Blues.

'I know... you're a vampire, am I correct?'

Hot red embarrassment and guilt rushed over me.

'Yes doctor, I'm trying to put those days behind me now, me and my husband, we barely drink any blood now, we are trying to quit.'

The doctor nodded slowly.

'I believe you were impregnated by the very vampire that bit you so many years ago. It normally takes five years for the baby to develop in a secondary womb that only vampires have. Female vampire contain a kind of feminine sperm in their blood that will produce a clone of themselves through impregnation. Do you still know the vampire whom bit you?'

I screamed in shock and started to cry. Emu girl, it couldn't be...

I don't know how I got home from the hospital or how I survived the next few days. Thick fog misted my thoughts, horrid nightmares became my dreams. I even suffered a relapse into my old way of speaking.  
"When dah babii is born, we haz to stump babbys hed," I said to Evan."Or stabb it in da hart wit a nife from da kitchin."  
"You're kidding, aren't you?" Evan said, his face distorted into a human field of disgust. With the benefit of hindsight I have to admit that while I was pregnant his face was actually distorted all of the time.  
"Evan, da babii is da clone of tat stupid emu bitch. It's all part of her plannnn to world domination." I cried out, red with anger, blind with rage.  
"You cannot blame an innocent child for the sins of its mother." Evan replied. "We forswore Satan and all other evil things, and equally we'll raise the baby as if it was from me. And that's the last thing I want to hear about this matter."  
"But I..."  
"No more words, I warn you!"  
Evan's words were my command, so I yielded up to my fate, letting my belly grow bigger and bigger with each passing day.  
Outwardly, I put on a brave face, delighting in playing the attentive housewife, laughing about Evan's jokes and fetching cold beer for him from the fridge. Inwardly, I shedded tears after tears, hoping that a miracle would happen that prevented the birth of a cursed bastard.

Next Friday was the day for my bi-weekly baby check-up that my wondrous Evan, that hunk in shining kilt, would of course accompany me to. As we stepped up onto Evan's sleek, black-with-flames-on-the-side motorbike, I got a sinking feeling that something terrible was about to happen. I tried to get Evan to call us a taxi but he murmured that it would make us look like chums and then told me sexily to shut up. The ride to the doctor was uneventful, apart from the seagull that majestically flew over us.

The doctor, an old, wrinkly woman named Dr. Angel put me in the ultrasound and then came a sudden intake of air from her direction.  
"Ms. Mary Sue, you are not only carrying one child but 2 sets of twins! Congratulations!"

Grief-stricken that I was not only carrying just one set of bastards but two, I looked at Evan with teary eyes, fully expecting him to fly into his manly fits, but instead, I saw him groping Dr. Angel's butt! And she was trying to move is hand towards her womanly folds!

"Evan, you motherfucker!" I screamed with anguish. I ran and ran from the doctor's office and did not stop until I reached my beautiful gothic manor, perfectly maintained gardens of black and red roses greeting me upon my arrival. "It's not fair!", I yelled. "Everybody betray me! I fed up with this world!".

Grabbing a long kitchen knife, I ran to the bathroom, sexily locking the door behind me, readying the bathtub for my own life-taking. With blackest sorrow, I disrobed myself, revealing my pale voluptuous body (including the wicked-hot Amy Brown faerie tattoo positioned on the smooth, tantalizing flesh just above my sex but beneath the blood red, rose-shaped piercing which adorned my navel and also there was a bloddy heart-shaped piercing on my clit ^_^) to naught but the walls of the lavatory. I stepped sensually yet sadly into the warm water of the tub, feeling it caress every inch of my flawless porcelain skin.

"I will stain this water red with my life's blood!", I cried angrily, knife raised above my wrists, readied for penetration. "This is it! Never again will my heart be weighed down by the misery and sadness of this world!"

All of a sudden though my thoughts turned to my former BFF Dark Angel and I thought about what happened to her as she gave into the temptations of evil and blackness.

"I can't!" I sobbed, dropping the knife into the water where it came to rest betwixt my thighs. "I mustn't. I must not bend to the will of Satan! If I die, my babies die! I am no more a babby killer!"

I pulled a new black 100% Egyptian Cotton towel from the rail and dried my frail beautiful body, throwing the towel away in the garbage once I was done, just like Evan had done with my glass heart I thought sadly. If I had to raise my babies as a single mother then so be it, I could still be a MILF I thought with a satisfied smirk.

I pulled on a black silk Chanel nightdress that was transparent enough that you could see my perfect breasts and perfect pale pink areola, which were just the right size, despite what Emu Girl might have said in the past. I climbed into my four post bed, and started to cry, thinking that it would be my first night alone since I had married my beautiful Evan. Where could my husband be? 'Probably filling some tart' I sniffed out loud, before sobbing into my pillow.

A week later.

I was in my personal gym when it happened. I sharp shot of pain coursed through my body, my expensive yoga pants were suddenly saturated with water, it had broke! My water had broke! 'Oh Sat- I mean God!' I screamed. I waddled over to my Ferrari and was able to slip in, despite being pregnant I was still rather slender, some people said I hardly looked pregnant at all I thought with a smirk. I didn't want to take an ambulance because public transport is for loosers.

Getting to the hospital was a blur, I vaguely remember people diving out of my way, at one point I wasn't even driving on the road, but it didn't matter. My babies safety was the most important thing on the world right now, to hell with everyone else, they were expendable.

The doctors hooked me up to morphine so the rest of the birth was something of a blur. Despite the drugs I could still remember intense pain.

'A demonic birth like this isn't right!' One nurse screamed, 'We must kill the babies once they come out. It's the will of the Lord!' Through my drugged stupor I screamed at the woman, telling her to fuck off. One of the doctors dragged her out of the room. 'Don't worry, Mary Sue, nothing bad is going to happen to your babies. Now push!' He shouted.

I pushed, pain like nothing in this world coursed through my frail body. I felt a great fullness leave me, looking down I saw my perfectly toned body return to it's former glory as the babies fell out. They were...

They were perfect!

Two girls, they looked beautiful, the most beautiful babies I had ever seen! I was terrified they'd come out with blue skin and pentagrams craved into their cheeks. But they were two perfect beautiful sexy babies like their mommy.

'Here you go Mary Sue' said the doctor. I pushed him aside and cuddled the perfect babes to my bosom. I wept. Finally this sorrow in my heart had been lifted.


	2. Chapter 2, Wide Awake

Chapter Two, Wide Awake

Exhausted after giving birth, but infinitely happy to have left these dark hours of my life behind me, I was lying on the double bed in the bedroom - the twins safely accommodated in a room at the far end of the mansion, a nanny taking care of them day and night - when Evan bursted into the room, his ethereal face of unnatural beauty distorted into a painful expression, his eyes widened with regret, his forehead displaying worry lines relative to his personality.

He glared at me, almost manically, guilt and shame written on his celestial features. My knees weakened - despite being comfortably stretched out on a bed - and my legs began trembling. The sight of my gorgeous husband in such an agitated state was arousing me more than I thought it could. He might have betrayed me like a cheap manwhore, but just at that moment I wanted nothing more than to let my hands glide over his satin-like skin, to feel his manhood throbbing in time to the rhythm of my hands, to hear the animal grunts and pants he had always been uttering while I was pleasing him. My body was humming with euphoria. Inhaling sharply, I alluringly purred "I knew you would come back to me. I'm still angry, disenchanted, hurt, but I'll forgive you. Now join me in our marital bed"

His churning body relaxed a bit as he advanced on me like a timid schoolboy with a crush, a small, nervous laugh escaped his throat. He made a motion to rip off the black designer jacket that adorned his muscular upper body when suddenly he stopped cold, jaw tightened, fists clenched at his sides, shaking violently with lots of saliva coming out of his mouth. He seemed to have stopped breathing as well, as his face took on an unhealthy red color and his eyes curiously bugged out of his head. Gasping the words "I can't take it anymore!" he fell on the floor with a loud thud that stang in my heart like a bee sting on the lips.

"Wha-What's wrong-g, honey?" I stammered. He lay motionless on the floor. Only after a few minutes the significance of this hit me. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! My husband!" I screamed hysterically. It took only a couple of seconds, but it felt like all eternity waiting for the doctor to enter. He briskly entered, stared at me and then at the limp body on the floor. He issued several commands I couldn't make out. Evan started to mouth something on the floor. His lips said "The kids... they did this to me. They did it. They used it. They-." Suddenly his lips stopped moving, as if he was in suspended animation mid-word.

I stared at the lifeless body of my spouse with my huge sapphire eyes, tears falling freely from them. I was flabberghasted, stupefied with horror, too aghast to form a coherent thought.  
Trying to get a grip on what was happening, my glance fell onto the gilded mirror beside the nightstand and I recoiled from the face that was staring back at me. "That cannot be me," I proclaimed, "Those bloodshot eyes, those shaggy hair, those ugly wrinkles around my mouth that seemed to have emerged from nowhere to plague my beautiful face."

I run to the vanity table that already my mother had used in abundance and pulled open the drawers, panic-stricken, hands quivering, and yanked out all my lotions, oils, creams, powders, essences, balms, gels, fragrances, sprays, tinctures, moisturizers, soaps, ointments...err, where was I...oh yes, cosmetics.  
I put up all my makeup, braided my shining long black hair, and rubbed myself with the exquisite vanilla-flavored oil that gave my skin the soft moisturizing that I was so fond of. It took hours to make me look perfect again, but eventually I prevailed.  
Heaving a sigh of relief I stood up from the table. "Now I'm ready", I said contently. "Now I can face the devil with all my might and strenght."

Relieved my beauty had been restored I returned to Evans limp form.

'What do you mean oh beautiful husband? What about our precious kin?'

'He can't hear you Ms. Sue, he's in a coma.' Replied the Doctor who had taken to recline on our designer sofa and watch Paula Deen cooking on our flat screen TV.

My world once more came crashing down before my eyes, I started to cry looking over my beautiful husbands now vegetable like body. 'The children...' I muttered out loud, 'They've got some explaining to do.' I started my search for them. Considering I lived in a hundred bedroom mansion this took some time, finally though, I found them in the kitchen. What I saw next chilled my whole body.

Despite being only a week old the girls had developed at a rapid rate. The stood facing each other, both holding a knife, carving pentagrams into each others cheeks.

'Noooo!' I screamed.

'Just like daddy!', they chanted in their child like voice, 'Just like daddy!'

I rushed over and knocked the knifes out of their hands, but the damage was done, their beautiful skin was now deformed and branded by the mark of Satan, my former master and lover. I pressed them against my bosom and cried softly for their future.

After a while I calmed down, 'What do you mean girls, why did you say just like daddy? Has Evan hurt you?' 'Don't be stupid mummy.' said Dawn, 'Yes mother, you can be ever so tiresome.' added Eve. 'You know very well Evan is not our real daddy. When we said 'Just like daddy' we were referring to Emu Girl, she's our real dad.' Dawn explained.

'Do try and keep up with the plot' muttered Eve, examining her cheeks in the reflection on the toaster.

The echoing screech of 'Hey Y'all!' reverberated around the room from Paula Deen on the TV across the hall. I collapsed on the ground and wept silently.

After a while I composed myself and stood up from my curled-up postion.  
"I wish I wouldn't cry so much," I quothed, starting to weap again.  
Just as I said these words my food slipped, and Splash! I was up to my chin in salty water.  
"Oh no, this has to stop, otherwise..." I blubbered out, but my tears wouldn't cease to drop from my eyes, and soon the kitchen was filled with a current of tears, beer bottles and old pizza boxes.  
"This cannot be happening," I cried, as I swam about, trying to find my way out of the kitchen. "What a cruel stroke of irony to being drowned in my own tears."  
"Eve? Dawn?" I hollered over the defeaning noise of the accumulating torrent. "Where are you'? I hope you can already swim."

"We're over here, mother," Eva shouted from somewhere near the fridge. "Much obliged for your motherly concern. We've already learned all our toddler skills, including front crawl and breaststroke. Not thanks to you, though."  
"I hope you know the way out of this bedlam, mother," Dawn joined the yelling. "Or this story will end very sudden, and we barely had time to wreck havoc to the people around us."  
"Hold on, my little Antichrists," I screamed back. "There will be salvation in form of a deus ex machina to escape from this seemingly awkward situation. Just bear up a little longer."

I then heard footsteps and some murmuring and saw the kitchen door open and the doctor's head peek in. As his muscular yet feminine hands opened the door, the sea of tears lept out like a cougar chasing a wild moose and I didn't have to swim anymore. "Oh, thank you doctor for saving me... oh and my satanically beautiful daughters as well". "No problem" the handsome doctor replied and stared at my wet body to wich my clorthes clung like some kind of really, really sexy gimp suit. "You can repay me by letting me have sex with you."  
"Of course!" I bellowed, grabbed his perfectly manicured hand and led him out of the kitchen and into my bedroom, where Evan still lay. I wish I had noticed my daughters's longing, horny stares as we walked away. At the time, I had no idea how horny and hot they were for Mr. Doctor. Or what they wispered as we locked the bedroom door after us.  
"Dawn, we must take some revenge on mommy for stealing that hot doctor from us"  
"Yes, we must Eve. We sooooooooooooo must."

'First things first sister.' Dawn added, facing her Eve.

'There is only room for one Emu Girl in this world, and I'm afraid you just don't cut the mustard.'

'What!?' Eve shouted, looking around alarmed. Dawn made a dash for one of the discarded knifes, clasping it she turned around and slashed her sister porcelain neck. A spray of crimson splashed across the Italian marble floor. Dawn squatted over her sister and continued to slash until Eve's head had been completely severed. 'There.' She said, lifting her sisters head by her long black hair, placing it in the garbage disposal unit, 'That ought to do the trick!' she sang, pleased with her work.

She walked over to the very same toaster Eve used earlier, looking at her reflection. She had matured to what looked like a 16 year old girl, her skin turning a pale shade of blue. Her eyes peering over her midnight raven black bangs, they had started to take a blood red hue. It had begun.

'Now for mommy.'

Darkness.  
A loud, squeaking sound.  
The smell of wetness, sweat and salt.  
A voice, high, clear as a bell, female: "Yes, there, right there...don't stop...more...MORE!"  
A second voice, deeper, could be male: "Ugh...ugh...ugh...ugh!"  
What's going on here? Who am I? What kind of trouble have I gotten myself into this time?  
Slowly it dawns on me that I'm lying on the ground, I can feel my hands making contact with something smooth, fluffy. A carpet? Yes, a carpet. My limbs feel like they weigh a ton each, my tongue seems to have swelled to twice it's normal size. My head - argh, it hurt's so much - feels cloudy, almost like I'm dreaming, but this isn't a dream. All these sensations are somehow too rational to be a dream.  
The female voice again: "Harder...Do it harder! ...HARDER!"  
The malish voice: "Ugh...ugh...ugh...ugggghhhhh!"  
Who are these people? And what the heck are these awful sounds that make me wanna cut off my ears? I'm trying to get my body to move. I want to stand up and go over to these people and stop whatever they're doing, but I'm paralyzed. I struggle to force my eyes to open, but my eyelids are glued together like magnets. I'm trying to scream, but nothing comes out. Not the tiniest sound escapes from my lips.  
Femala voice: "OH MY GOD!...It's gonna happen...I'm gonna come."  
Malish voice: "Ugh...ugh...ugh...ugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Ok, this is getting really intolerable. I don't know why, but I'm deeply infuriated. Think. Think. Think what made you get into this shit. What has happened that made you become a vegetable?  
The voices are graduallly dying away, silence fills the room like a gust of wind. Another squeaking sound, faint, scarcely audible.  
A third voice, child-like, piercing: "Mommy."

I lay on the bed, the super hot doctor that was femininely masculine slamming his throbbing meat wand into my lady fissure. It was reaching it's apex, and we came at the same time! I gushed everywhere and screamed "err mah geeeeerd, erts ermerrrzing!". I knew instantly that I was pregnant with two of his babies and suddenly pushed him off of me, infuriated that he hadn't pulled out in time. It must have been his plan to get me pregnant all along, that perv.

At the same time, an angelically satanic voice filled the room. "Mommy" it said. I looked over and saw a 16 year-old beauty with pale blue skin and ruby red eyes looming in the door way, her beautifully gothic and raven hair flowing around her. First I made a note of how hot she was, then I noticed the pentagrams on her cheeks! She was one of my daughters!

"Eve, I always knew you were the more evil one. You killed your sister with that knife - I can smell her blood on it." I said, glancing at the crimson dripping from the Knife in her right hand, becoming hungry for blood. "That's right, Mommy. And now I'm going to kill you too because I wanted to have hardcore sex with the Doctor but you did and that's not fair!"

The Doctor then said "I'll still have sex with you. You're far younger and far more beautiful to me than your mother because you are Satanic and I am Satanic too! HAIL SATAN." Then Eve and the Doctor ran to each other like some sort of really dramatic, but super awesome movie scene and started making out. I started crying because I knew that their evil would spread, just like it had spread into my stomach. My wails for my new unborn children filled the room and my salty, crystalline tears fell upon my perky breasts that were not covered. Because we just had sex.

"Keep crying, it just makes the sex hotter." Eve shouted at me, and I couldn't help but be filled with jealousy because the Doctor was paying attention to her and not me. I pushed my daughter away from him and then pounced like a lioness onto him, beginning to feed on him out of anger. I raised my head and looked at the mirror on the wall and saw that my eyes were shifting between the icy sapphires they were naturally and the rubies of my daughters. Becoming filled with an insatiable hunger, I turned to Eve and said "Let's feed on him together!" and then we drained the Doctor dry.

"Well mother, I must say I'm impressed and a little bit disgusted by how weak your will power is. Seems like your morals once more have gone out the window. Still, I guess it can't be helped when one as wickedly evil as myself is in your presence. You can stop referring to me by the moronic mortal name of 'Eve' you bestowed upon me. Let's not beat about the bush, we both know I am now the true reincarnation of Emu Girl, that is my correct title, and I wish you to use it, lest you end up on the receiving end of my meal."

I looked up at my daughter, wiping the doctors hot blood from my pouty lips, some said I looked like a more gothic beautiful version of Lama Del Ray.

"What did you just say?" I asked, white hot rage blinding me.

Emu Girl rolled her eyes. "I said refer to me a-

I slapped her across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS YOUR MOTHER IN SUCH AN INSOLENT TONE."

Emu girl looked up in shock at me. "Go to your room, now! You're grounded!" I shouted. Emu girl looked at me moodily, and turned away grumbling.

I grabbed a bottle of morning after pills and chugged the whole lot. That should flush the little s.o.b.s out I thought with a giggle.

After I had swallowed the silky-smooth Morning-After pills I heard a rustle and up stood Evan, with his muscular head and ripped stomach!

_"Evan, my love! You're back!"_ I screeched and flung myself around his neck, the doctor's blood dripping from my red-hot mouth and onto his back and there it ran all the way down to his butt.  
His rose-scented lips parted and he said something I couldn't hear because I was too busy trying to get his beef-roast erect.

_"What did you say, love?" _I moaned and his reply brought me to tears.  
_"Header does not do so would you I was in hospital and beyond, even a good enough for our Home is not just a matter of things, my son is still in need of help!"_

I sobbed over the realization that Evan had a son that wasn't from me, but probably from that whore-nurse from the hospital. It wasn't fair that she got to give him the son that he wanted, and it made me feel like less of a woman and wife. Evan must've been so disgusted with me. All of a sudden a shrieking could be heard from the hallway.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" yelled the voice that was eerily similar to Eve's Emu Girl's.

As all of us (that were alive) turned towards the door, a head came rolling in. Dawn had apparently used her Satanic magic to keep herself alive without the rest of her body.

I reached over and pulled Dawn's head up by her beautiful raven ink hair.

"Oh my Satan!" I exclaimed, "I feel like Salome!", feeling particularly smug with my obscure literacy reference. Dawn rolled her eyes, "Not now mother..."

"Listen, we need to show that Emu Girl who's in charge here. Mother, can you really stand being pushed around by that brat? That others find her more sexually appealing than you?"

I couldn't believe this all was happening to me. Two satanic daughters with unnatural skintones, one of them only a talking head, and a husband that was suffering from dementia and, to top it all off, had a brat with another woman. What would the neighbors think?

I shuddered. I would rather go blind and deaf than to be exposed to the cruel stares and glares of all those perfect housewives in their perfect silk cocktail dresses in their perfect pastel-colored houses. Too vividly could I imagine the gossip and the snickering that would go on behind my back. How I would be shunned and never again get invited to the weekly Mary Kay and Tupperware parties, how I would be banned from the golf club, the tennis club, and the woman's club as well.

Ok, Mary Sue, I thought to myself, you have two possibilites now, either you accept your gruesome fate, start weaping again and hope your problems will magically vanish into thin air. Or you stand up and show them all who's the one with the balls in this words had been no sooner thought when the door bell rang.

"Evan!" I shouted, "I can't deal with this right now, go get the door."

I stormed off to my room in a huff, slamming the grand doors and threw myself to the mercy of my four poster bed. I selected Katy Pery's Wide Awake on my iPhone dock and put it on infinite repeat, I started crying crystal tears onto my slumberous bed.

"I'm wide awake!" I moaned, a momentary pause in my hysteric fit. Just as I heard Katy's Gothic tones of 'Castles crumbling' I realised, other housewife's were just stuck up preps, I didn't care what they thought. I'm Mary Sue! No one is as bad bitch as me, expect maybe...

'Dark Angel...' I uttered softly. How I missed my best friend. Surely there was some way of bringing her back? Unfortunately she had been trapped in London, stuck in the 19th century. "When will I learn!" I exclaimed to the empty room, "Time travel is not something to be meddled with!"

But surely this one more trip to the past would do no harm? I approached my dressing table and opened my jewellery box, blinding by the many diamond necklaces, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. I found it... The time travel amulet.


	3. Chapter 3, Deception

Chapter Three, Deception

A singing, cherubic voice behind me let me stop dead in regarding the time travel amulet.

"Hey, Mary Sue, guess who comes to visit."

I turned around and stared in the Alice in Wonderland-like features of my former bosom pal.  
"Dark Angel?" I stuttered, thankful that my eyes were firmly placed in their sockets so they wouldn't plop out of my head. "That's impossible. That cannot be."

"You're lunatic husband opened the door for me, you obviously couldn't be bothered." Dark Angel said, taking a curious look around the room. "Took me a while to find you here in this dressing room. This is quite a house you have here, you sure have changed."

"No, no, no. I must be dreaming," I said, still giving her a wild stare."You cannot be here. You're far far away in another land and another age. That's absolutely illogical."

"At what point this story had been logical?" Dark Angel yelled with laughter, letting herself drop on the armchair beside the vanity table. "Come on, Emu girl's clones, age skipping children, severed heads that can speak, far-fetched plot lines?" She gave a shrill, angry laugh. "Who the hell is writing this?"

I wasn't able to answer that question, but I quickly adapted to the new circumstances.  
"You have to help me, Dark Angel." I beseeched my buddy. "Together we will take control over this world and dedicate it to us and for our benefit. Won't we?"

"That's why I'm here, stupid," Dark Angel guffawed.  
And from the dark side of the room sounded the flourish of trumpets, summoning war.

"Why the hell are you playing that preppy twerp Katy Perry?" Dark Angel asked in a scathing tone, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Haven't you heard?" I replied, feeling greatly scorned, "She's totally goth now and cool like us." I pulled out a fresh bottle of morning after pills from my bag and swallowed the whole lot, I wasn't taking any chances this time, one and a half Mary Sue clones was already more than I could be dealing with right now.

"Wow Mary, you're really pigging out on that candy, you've got to watch it or you'll lose your super hot body." Dark Angel exclaimed, looking slightly disgusted.

'Wha- What do you mean!?" I looked down, I had been popping Tic Tacs the whole time...

"But, but... how?" I gasped, my delicate, doll-like features twisted into an expression of pure terror. "No. Who would want to do something like this to me? I thought everyone loved my sexy body! How could someone be so cruel!" Tears came to my eyes as the bottle slipped from my hand, clattering at my feet.

Rushing to comfort me, my once-again BFF took me in her arms as I cried and cried. "There there, girl," she said reassuringly like the friend she is. "I promise you, I will not rest until justice has been serviced!"

Despite Dark Angel's vociferous protests, I flounced out of the dressing room, panic written all over my face. My gloriously blue eyes twitched nervously as I made my way through the innumerable rooms of the mansion in search of the vanished morning after pills. I was certain I had bought a truckload of them in closing down sale last summer when the local pharmacist had to give up his business because of the villagefolk threatening him and his family, all because he was selling morning after pills and the villagers thought that selling morning after pills was an offence against the law of God and of nature, and those who indulge in such are branded with the guilt of a grave sin, notwithstanding that they themselves had purchased masses of morning after pills without batting an eyelash, which brings up the question: if you tie a piece of toast, butter side up, to the back of a cat and drop if off a building...what side lands face down?

Er, anyway, I was certain I hadn't used them all up, the morning after pills. Or had I? For a moment I wasn't so sure any more, but the moment passed with lightning speed as I was trawling with lightning speed though the rooms and corridors of the mansion before eventually I came to a giant sized room that I faintly remembered being the nursery.  
I cautiously opened the door slightly enough for me to peek through and see if it was safe. I didn't see anything - for the room was so giant - and didn't hear anything but the occasional 'plop' and 'uggh'. I completely opened the door and saw that Eve was shooting hoops with Dawn's head.

"Evan what the hell are you doing to our daughter! "

Evan held Dawn's head looking shifty. "Err, I thought it was ok now she's turned full on Emu Girl?"

I walked over and snatched the head away from his clasp, his pale bone like hands nestled in the barbarically black lustrous hair of our daughter. "All the same Evan, she's our daughter, and we love her."

"You can let go of me mother." Dawn said, sounding dazed. I let her head go, it remained suspended in mid air, and floated up to an eye level. "It seems like my Satanic powers are starting to develop" Dawn mused.

"I don't have time for this!" I shouted, worried the fetus in me had started to grow. "Someone's been switching my morning after pills and the pharmacy has been burned by the small minded villagers!"

The disembodied head of Dawn rolled her crimson blood eyes. "Once again mother, your stupidity astounds me. No one has been switching your pills, you have indeed been consuming Tic Tacs the whole time merely because you are that stupid. Look at the box."

I looked down, indeed, it was a simple clear plastic Tic Tac box.

"Oh, well..' I began, feeling thoroughly ashamed of myself. "Well that doesn't stop the fact that I'm still pregnant and I want it out!" Tears welled up in my eyes, "What do you two intend to do about it huh?!" I couldn't help it, tears started spilling out of my eyes.

Ashamedly I turned my head, crystal teardrops now clinging to delicate eyelashes, like the legs of spiders emerging from clear azure pools. "More like what am I going to do about it..." I quipped morosely. With grace and sadness, I walked the corridors of the manor until I soon found myself outside amongst the immaculately maintained gardens of black roses. It was raining and snowing, which I was happy about.

Leaning down, I picked a single black rose, thorns piercing my flesh, leaving my finger with several small blossoming orbs of ruby. Raising the rose to my face, I inhaled deeply, it's dark essence flooding my senses. "What a fool I have been..." I whispered into it's ebony petals, as I found myself a seat on a nearby bench.

"I don't want to...", I whispered sadly to myself. "I'm not like that anymore. I have reannounced Satan and his wicked infant-slaughtering ways. But what choice do I have? What demonic horror shall be wrought next on the world by this... this... " It was then that it dawned on me... my god, it all made sense now! My sex, my iridescent womanly folds, the essence of my dark womanly sensuous femininty... it was the mouth of hell itself! "No!"

Drops of bloods fell on the snow and mingled with the drops of my tears, forming the outlines of a wakizashi.  
"How lovely," I muttered, melancholy thoughts of ending my own life entering my head again, getting louder with every minute.

"There you are!" Dark Angel interrupted my morose musings. "Stop hiding yourself on this premises. I'm fed of doing a marathon each time I want to talk to you."  
She let herself plop onto the bench beside me, heavily panting for breath.

"While you once more resigned yourself to self-pity and guilt, I've done some research and found out some astonishing things."  
"Uh-uh." I said, not feeling very convinced.

"This doctor that impregnated you is actually a dark lord of the underworld and this is a classic case of demon fetal harvest - what they called in the middle ages atum nocturnum - the impregnation of an unwitting woman. The dark lord needed a host for his demon seed and he used you. Stupid as you are."

"Uh-uh."

"The solution to your problem is a herb called mandrake, which is a poison that's been known to faciliate self-abortion."

"Uh-uh."

"It's also been known to be used as an hallucinogenic, so you wouldn't feel any pain or discomfort."

"Uh-uh."

"Come on," Dark Angel snarled, getting impatient with my negative interjections. "It worked in the X-files. You have to think positive or everything will go belly-up."

"Fine, you are right Dark Angel. I'm sorry if my anguish infected you at all, hang on, I need to go tell Evan."

I left Dark Angel, looking back at the beautiful scene. She reclined back on the stone bench, small flakes of snow fell into her platinum like blonde hair. I was always amazed how she managed to pull of being blonde without looking like a trashy slut.

After countless hours I found Evan and Dawn, Eve still being grounded in her room. "Evan, me and Dark Angel are going to go find mandrake root so I an get an abortion, look after Dawn, and don't use her head as a basketball again."

"Why can't you just go to an abortionplex?" Evan asked.

"Because that would make too much sense!" I screeched, storming out the room.

If you didn't include its narrow-minded, blockheaded residents, Pleasantview was a quaint little town with quaint little streets and quaint little houses. In the north, a deep impenetrable forest sheltered the town from wind and rain and the frosts of the winter.

Said forest was the destination of our journey for the fabled mandrake that supposedly only grew where the semen of a hanged man had dripped on to he ground. Considering the numerous adulterers and Lotharios in this town, Dark Angel and I hadn't had the slightest doubt to find one.  
We had filled our pockets with peas and beans, leaving them as a trail as soon as we had entered the woods, so we would find our way home again. Needliess to say that the plan was for the birds, as dozens of crows and ravens swooped down behind us and ate up all the legumes, leaving us helplessly lost.

Wandering about, passing tree after tree after (wasn't that the same) tree we suddenly saw a rainbow-colored light glimmering through the trees, and soon came to a hut that was made of spicy cookies and adorned with candies in primary colors.

"Mmmmh, look at all those calories," I shouted with glee, snapping off a piece of the house. "I'm starving."

"Corn syrup, sugar, gelatin, citric acid, sorbitol, artificial flavors, FD&C yellow 5, yellow 6, red 40," Dark Angel said, breaking off a couple of shingles."Starving would be healthier."

After a few minutes we had eaten a huge hole in the little house and gazed into a big room that was solely furnished with a huge fireplace in which a warm orange flame crackled as the only source of light. On the fuzzy rug in front of the fireplace there was a tall, muscular man lying on his side with his head in his hands, grinning at us. He was stripped to the waist, wearing skintight brown leather pants and black cowboy boots, his sparkling green eyes were filled with unveiled lust and desire.

"Hello, my angels," he seductively purred.

"Oh boy," Dark Angel and I screamed in unison.

"Pip... what are you doing here you fucking pervert!"

Pip responded quitely "I am hiding from the marshmallow teeth for they are trying to stop you and all who want to aid you on your quest, milady." He then unzipped his rainbow shorts, drew out his limp beefroast and startet to urinate his sweet, amber liquid candy onto the fire in the lucky, lucky fireplace.

There must have been some kind of fuel in Pip's urine, because all of the sudden the gently flickering fire developed into a wild and raging fire and a spark darted out of the fireplace, hitting him in his most private parts. Within seconds Pip was surrounded by a burning ring of fire and went down, down, down, while the flames went higher. Everything went so quickly that Dark Angel and I didn't even had a chance to panic. All that was left of him was a small pile of ashes.

"Poor Pip," Dark Angel sighed. "That was a short guest appearance."

"Yeah, even shorter than that of Drew Barrymore in _Scream_," I said. "Hopefully this isn't the moment where this fanfiction piece jumps the shark."

Dark Angel pulled a dust pan and a hand brush out of the white apron she always wore over her short blue dress and swiped up the ashes.

"What a waste of opportunity that is! We would have had a lot of fun with him."  
"Come on" I said dully, turning away from the wasted sexual encounter, my loins a flame. "This isn't getting us anywhere, let us return to our task lest we forget why we're here."

We set off down the path of the dark carnivorous forest. As we ventured deeper signs of life seemed to cease, small birds no longer sang, not even the gentle rustle of insects could be heard. "I don't like this Mary, this doesn't feel right."

I grasped my friends hand and carried on walking, hand in hand. Twisted thorny branches wrapped themselves around the giant trees, the thickening forest canopy started to block out any sun.

"Hmm, what do we have here. Two hopeless damsels lost in the wilds, and, pray tell, what would they be doing here?" A tall pale man stood in the shade of a dark tree, in the shadowed depth his pale flesh seemed to almost give off a slight glow. A glimpse of gold could be seen where his eyes lay.

"Is that...", I began,

"'Is that you? Edward?"


End file.
